A Second Chance
by I'mNotJoking-I'mSirius
Summary: Voldemort is given another chance at life. His conditions: he fixes everything he did wrong the first time. He is taken back to the time of Lily Evans and a friendship forms. What happens? please read and review
1. A second chance

Something soft and squishy was squashed beside his head. No one knew where he was, especially Voldemort himself. He had a jabbing pain in his right side and sticky sap-like blood around the pain.

He was aware that there was no sound; or at least nothing he could hear.

The thought of being deaf crossed his mind but decided against it as the powerful Lord Voldemort could not be deaf. Let alone wounded. So he chose to explore his surroundings, first he moved his left arm out in a swing along the ground and felt what seemed to be grass. Then moved his legs closer to his body and lifted his back so he was in a sitting position.

He regretted this action as he must have bumped his head on something because at that moment a sharp piercing jab shot through his mind.

It must be the cause of why he was here, yet he still could not put a finger on it.

He opened his eyes slowly, as it worsened the pain in his head, and the sight looked as if it was supposed to be on a postcard.

Voldemort came up with the conclusion that he was about to do something completely and utterly idiotic to ruin the lives of others but must have been side tracked. Or somehow it backfired and ended up killing himself. But that was unlikely as the great and almighty Lord Voldemort would not be that stupid as to point a wand at himself.

So as he had a gaze around, a tall, lean figure with half-moon glasses and a crooked nose drifted half-heartedly towards the confused evil mastermind. He wore a long gown that covered his feet and his long silver-white beard stretched past his waist. The smile was almost accusing but welcome as he floated up to Voldemort who was still staring at the breath-taking scenery.

"So… where are we?" Dumbledore inquired to the still confused Voldemort with an amusing look.

"And you're askin' me?!Where the hell are we? And what are those over there in the distance?" He demanded while squinting towards the sun.

"I suppose it would rely on you deciding where we are. I would make a guess at a mix between my school and your orphanage" As Dumbledore said this he took a sideways glance at Voldemort who had a screwed up face. It looked like a little kid about to throw a tantrum. And he did.

"You're lying!! I can see it in your face! You know exactly where we are!! Why won't you tell me! No one tells me anything! Even my own death eaters won't tell me my own plans!! The world is against me and I'm gonna blame you!! Because you're right here and I don't think anyone else is around!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while smashing his fists against the dewy soft grass. Most of what he said was muffled as his face was practically buried in the ground on which he was spitting his dummy.

"Now, now, just because everyone thinks you're _the_ most evil person in the world who wants to destroy everybody's lives especially those you call enemies, doesn't mean you can blame other people. What would happen if I told you there was another way—"

He was cut off by a sudden scream of anger that came from the horizon. The same place Voldemort was squinting at just a few moments ago. The only possible explanation would be that other people had found their location and were hunting them down.

From a distance, it looked as if a forest was moving. There was a faint, but increasing, red glow between the approaching forest and the blue horizon.

The yelling didn't cease, if anything, it grew louder.

As the forest reached the bottom of the hill that Dumbledore and Voldemort just realised they were standing on, the yelling stopped.

"There he is!", "The Coward", "Ha! Hiding behind Dumbledore!" and "Childish!" were coming from the many moving mouths from the crowd.

As you may have guessed, the forest was not a forest, but an angry mob ready to strike Voldemort down for killing them. They held pitchforks and swords, their stakes alight and pointing towards the top of the hill.

They were ready for more war.

Meanwhile, as the crowd grew closer, Voldemort had been becoming less of a snake-like creature and more of a young boy by the name of Tom Riddle. All his life 'achievements' and destructive moments became distant memories within his mind. They were like a nightmare.

He was the first to notice, with his slits for eyes and flat ears, that the oncoming forest was an angry mob coming to kill him. Yet he could not fully comprehend why.

He snaked behind Dumbledore and peeped through his glowing beard looking like a child shying away from a parent's new friend.

"Don't let them kill me! You promised there was another way! Anything! Just let me live! _Pretty Please? With a cherry on top?" _A voice begged, coming through the silver hair. He said the last part with an attempt at the puppy-dog eyes.

Dumbledore looked pleased at all this. It was as if he was conspiring against Voldemort with the crowd to get him to beg for his life. It was to make him understand what havoc he created, and the way for him to fix it. Yes the great and powerful Dark Lord was begging at the feet of the pathetic and wasted Dumbledore, the only one who could save him now.

Once everyone had had their say about Voldemort, it was quiet. Except for the slow whisper from behind the waist length beard, "You Promised" escaping from the snake-like mouth that never moved as he spoke.

They were all waiting for Dumbledore to speak. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Hesitant of the way he wanted to say what should be said. But Dumbledore was not a man to break it slowly; he put it straight to the point. So he said,

"You are all dead. There is no point trying to kill him as it would not work. Or help for that matter. I have a plan that will save not only you, but Voldemort from himself. As well as all those out there who are crying over us all now.

"If you would kindly put away the pitchforks, swords and lighted stakes, we can all have tea and biscuits and chat about the misfortunate. And my brilliant plan."

The look on everyones faces was one of amazement. The facts that he wanted to sit and drink tea whilst a murderer was in their midst and those left behind were crying themselves to sleep! He must be nuts!

Yet they all seemed mesmerized by his words. Slowly, one by one, the people came out of the trance.

A long table was conjured, along with tea and an array of biscuits and cake slices, as a click came from Dumbledore's right hand.

Dumbledore gave everyone the choice of where to sit and made his way to the end of the table where two chairs sat side by side, tall and red with gold rims over the tip of the chair and along the armrests. The table was covered with a soft blue cloth that reached to the ground, and on the skirts were little stars and planets.

So once everyone had been seated in an appropriate order, Dumbledore silenced them as he opened his mouth to speak about his plan. But before he dove into its details, he had a few things to say to start off.

"As you all know, the ones we all left behind are weeping and crying silently, even to put them to sleep. My wish is that you all return, but that comes later with my plan. For now, as we are all here, I wish to say why we are here, although here will look different to each individual. This is because we are all in a coma-like state. I have placed this above all Hogwarts since after my death, as a hope that my students and their families do not need to suffer for any losses that may have occurred at my school.

"You may be asking, what the hell, you can't bring back the dead. Yet we are not dead. It is a state of the unconscious mind where a human's soul chooses to stay with the dead or float back to the surface, as you may call it. Many people may be too weak to keep this position we are in whereas those who suffer minor injuries would be able to resurface. It is my spell that keeps us in this neutral state between death and life, no matter of what state you 'died' in. From here on you may choose whether to go on, you will meet those of your family you lost and will be reunited. Those who wish to return to the loved ones in reality may come with me later.

"Now on to the plan I thought, most of which I told you already without realising. We will all return to reality, from there if you wish to die then you can, but we will remain in a coma for the rest of the three months. This was to ensure our souls would have time to heal and remain whole for the remainder of our lives. "

This speech was given without any interruptions. It was freakishly silent, as the place they were had no birds or other living creatures. No civilisation whatsoever around them.

They all sat silently, making sure he had no more to say before they dug in to the biscuits and cake. A cup of tea was given to each of them as the way they wished.

As everyone was filling themselves up, Dumbledore spoke so softly only Voldemort could hear what he had to say.

"I need to speak to you alone, before you leave if you don't mind." And with that he conjured some sherbet lemons that cheered him up so much.

All the while Voldemort was wondering what he had to say, would he say he couldn't go back? Had he created too much havoc? Or would he get a second chance? To live with the boy? The boy. Did he live? Die? If he died wouldn't he be here? Bitter thoughts ran through his mind for a time while he thought of a reason for the boy not being here.

He listened to other conversations while he was eating. Dumbledore was speaking to a red head, perhaps a Weasley. Yes, one of the twins.

"—Are they well headmaster? All I remember was Percy was joking about the ministry and then a large blast in the air and all was gone…" the sad faced Weasley twin asked of his family.

"Yes they appear very sad indeed, George is unsure of continuing with your shop and Ron and Ginny are not sure how to deal with your loss. But yes they should be ecstatic once you awaken. Trust me, Mo—Your mum has been sitting by your bed, refusing to sleep, using refreshing spells over and over, waiting for your return… yes should be soon"

After everyone was full and about to be sick with all the cakes and biscuits, Dumbledore ordered everyone into groups. The ones who chose to leave and those who chose to return. Only a couple remained behind, nobodies they were to the wizarding world, they only fought for Hogwarts.

The return was a lot like apparition, except they didn't apparate as they are inside their own minds. The last ones left were Dumbledore and Voldemort, waiting for the conclusion to the day, if that's what it is.

He took a deep breath and walked away, with a jerk of his head as for Voldemort to follow. They walked in silence for a while, before reaching scenery so beautiful it was like a fairytale.

They were standing on the edge of a cliff. The open sea stretched in front of them, blue, with a faint shimmer of purple. It was clear, yet the bottom was out of reach for human eyes. The golden red sun hang suspended just above the horizon casting its silvery glow over the sea. It seemed either the sum was rising or fading into the sea, to end another day.

Dumbledore stood, hesitating to speak, trying to choose the correct words. Voldemort now barely reached Dumbledore's waist, staring like a child watching a hero admiringly.

He knew there was another way, but somehow didn't want to know. He didn't care. He wanted to leave. Dumbledore gave him that choice, yet what made him stay back was the slight chance all would not be lost. But the aging must have something to do with it. The centre of his thoughts was the repetition of Dumbledore's statement 'There is another way', it was becoming more of an irritation and less of a worry as he stood beside him waiting.

"There is no other way to say this so I'm going straight to the point. You may return. BUT there are conditions." Dumbledore suddenly spoke, slowly but clearly as if to a child explaining his misbehaviour. He took a glance at Voldemort.

"We don't have much time, it will soon begin and I'll give you your conditions and rules.

"You must restart you life. Everything will occur over again, but you will start at the orphanage. You will be adopted, and you won't know you're a wizard until the age of 11. But, from then on you must repeat all your misdoings, the mission is to right all wrongs.

"You will be followed by your death eaters, but they will be your admirers. You will be smart and your greatness will be put towards your schooling and career choice. Any thought of continuing with your previous life, will result in nightmares through your unconscious repeatedly until the action is righted.

"Do you understand what must be done, you must right all wrongs, give a chance to those who missed a family life, and change the lives you endangered."

Voldemort was listening intently, hanging on every word.

So this was the way to return. To turn my greatness, my power, to good things from the damage I caused. Yet I will have friends, and a chance to 'love'. Yes, I will comply with those conditions, they sound fair. I will save everyone from me, when I'm done, perhaps I can live a life of peace, rather than ending in a war.

"Yes, but what about the boy? Will he be young again?"

"they will all return and forget the life of dangers and dark times. You must save them Tom, you must." He looked at Voldemort for this last sentence, longingly as if hoping it would sink in.

"I will not be with you all the way, only can I watch you from Hogwarts. I will not hear of you before you turn 11. Then may we review your progress."

The sun was now orange, just a semi-circle on the horizon, a tinge of pink on the outskirts. The sudden surrounding clouds had a tint of grey, increasing, but disappearing over the faraway hills.

They stood, how long, they didn't know.

"Its time. Remember what I told you. Don't seek me. I'll find you when its ready. Be good." He spoke with that same longing as if still deciding whether this was still a good idea. With Voldemort just a toddler, ready for bed, Dumbledore sent him off to wake in a new, and more hopeful, life.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**okay i hope the first chapter was okay, sorry if it wasnt. **

**i dont own any of the characters, they all belong to J K Rowling. I only own the plot. well not really that either. i give credit to _I Love Jasper He Is Awesome_, for coming up with the plot. :)**

**Hope this chapter is a bit better, or less confusing, and i dont mind if you say its bad. its my first story...**

**thanks to all my reviewers, sorry if i didnt reply, if you have any questions you can review again and ill try to answer them... starting the next chapter tonight, should be up in the next week. Thanks for reading. enjoy.**

There were muffled voices, whispering from the other side of the steel door. It was either the middle of the night or the blinds had been shut. It was almost pitch black. A dim glow came from a nightlight beside a bed to the right corner of the room.

Voldemort lay there, under the dull blue sheets. Half his doona was sprawled on the cold wooden floor beside him. His one and only doll fell between the doona and sheets, peeking innocently with just half its plastic head. Around five other young children slept soundly except the young girl in the bed across from Voldemort. She was tossing and turning, crying and talking. Longing for someone to come back, saying they were lost.

He listened more intently at the voices next to the door; they got a bit louder as the steel door swung silently open. Not more than a whisper, the door shut again without a sound. Voldemort wondered why they came in; it was as if the nanny was giving them a tour, yet who would be here in the middle of the night.

He fell asleep soon after that as the girl was quiet once more, maybe reassured by the soft murmurs outside. Sleeping soundlessly until a bright light shone through the blinds and woke the six young children. They didn't complain as they had so much energy they were up bright and early anyway.

Voldemort got a better look at the room once his eyes had focused on the small reddish room. It would have been a nice and comforting place to stay, yet the walls were dull and plain, the floor was wood and the windows had bars. Not that there were many windows. Just above where Voldemort had awakened, the ceiling rotted, as if the rain had seeped through. The room must be ancient.

"Okay kids, time to get up, we have a very special visitor today. She may become a new family to one of you, so be on your best behavior." The nanny had appeared from nowhere speaking softly and slowly to the young ones as if not to be heard. As always the children were rowdy, they were jumping on beds and throwing their own dolls, teasing the littlest girl in the room, the one opposite Voldemort. She seemed very fragile, innocent, with a very sad face, she looked younger than Voldemort, by a few years I suppose. She looked at him and they held the gaze for a moment. She seemed to see right through him.

They all changed into their matching outfits, they were the only clothes they had, tunics colored blue and red, crisscrossing on a diagonal, a tie for the boys dangled lifelessly on their necks. Marching down the corridors, like tunnels, dark and gloomy with a few lights, towards the dining hall. Many doors stood, untouched, and covered with dust. It would be a great place to play hide and seek, thought Tom.

They traipsed into the dining hall where three long wooden tables sat in a U shape. Around 40 other kids, all different ages, sat around them, munching greedily on their little bowl of gruel. The nanny headed towards another door, and as usual the little children followed. It was an insignificant door, almost blending with the surrounding wallpaper. It was only noticeable because the wallpaper was peeling off, revealing the crack in the wall.

The room they entered now was thin but stretched. One single table set in the middle. It held around 15 little children. This was their breakfast table. The kids already at the table were curious at what Voldemort was going to do. They followed his every move until he reached the girl.

Was this the chance to be nice so he could have a friend? What Dumbledore promised?

Yes, she stared at him a bit more, waiting to see what he would do, gazing with curiosity written all over that innocent, fragile face. Only then did he notice her features. She had light red hair plaited down the middle of her back, almond-shaped, dark emerald green eyes, with skin the color of ivory.

"Hi! Would you like to be my new friend? You can sit with me for breakfast and we can share secrets!" she said this with a wide grin, missing one of her front teeth. Seeming very excited, she patted the seat beside her, waiting for his reaction.

He crept slowly and cautiously to the seat where he sat and glanced at the girl. She was very pretty, her eyes just too big for her face, and her grin showed all over.

"My name is Lily. I have a sister, Tuney, but mummy and daddy are with her at the hospital visiting my nana. They say she is really sick and Tuney said it's very sad" looking down, loosing the grin that was stretched over her soft pale skin. "Who are you?" she glared at Tom with accusing eyes and a crease between her thin, brown eyebrows, as if he had just called her a mean name.

"My name is Tom, and I don't have any family or friends. I would very much like to be your new friend. I don't have many secrets though..." trailing off as he thought to himself.

"That's okay! Maybe someone will like you enough to take you home. You can have a nice house and your new parents can love you and spoil you to bits! Even then, can we still be friends? I like having a friend! It makes me happy!" Gaining back her wide-set grin and looking very excited at having a new friend to share secrets with.

It was after breakfast, and his secret-exchanging with his new friend, lily, that they were allowed in the play room. It was here where the person coming to adopt a new child was roaming around getting to know the children one by one.

She was short and almost stubby, with a small amount of graying hair sitting on her wrinkling head. She wore a pale pink jacket with silver buttons, a pink ribbon sitting in her limited hair and a long pink skirt that reached her shins. Her shoes were silver with pink beads stretched in one line over the top along the rims. They looked similar ballet shoes.

Tom had joined Lily in a game of go fish as the lady came to join them. She sat in silence as she watched the pair play, hinting both sides every now and then to make it fair.

Lily spoke first softly but defiantly, "I already have a family. They are visiting the hospital with my sister, Tuney. My nana is very sick, and I'm not allowed to visit. But my new friend, Tom is looking for a family, he has no family, and he seems very lonely. Except his new friend, me and if you wanna take him you gotta let him see me and keep his only friend. It would be unfair if you didn't." she spoke clearly, stating what she wanted to happen, not looking at the lady, but concentrating so hard on her game her tongue poked out the left side.

The lady seemed shocked; she didn't know what to say. How could a five year old know what's on her mind? And then give conditions for a boy she met five minutes ago? Perhaps Albus should know about this, thought the lady.

She left them without saying another word and approached a group of four kid, three girls and one boy. Yet somehow, she had already decided. She would take Tom.

It was a while before they were removed from the room. They were taken back to the main hall that was used for special occasions only; when someone was leaving the orphanage. The children all gathered in single file into the seats available to watch the ceremony. It was a big deal to the children as if they were loosing a best friend; someone will.

Once they were all seated, the nanny walked onto the raised platform at the front of the hall. She spoke loud and clear, almost bored; as if she had said this speech many times.  
"Today, we will be saying goodbye to a much loved student in this home. As you have already heard, Ms Arabella Figg has been interviewing each of you to find your likes, dislikes and your memories of your families. She has taken a liking to one in particular, one that has been here not so long, and one that had minimal friends and recently joined in with activities. Tom Riddle. I trust you have been told to pack your things?"

She searched with eyes like a hawk, looking up and down each row, looking for the ruffled brown hair. Yet he was not there; nowhere to be seen. The nanny had been aware of the new friendship developing between Miss Lily Evans and Tom Riddle, and searched for Lily; she was not present either.

While the assembly was taking place, Lily had practically forced Tom to sneak out so he wouldn't be taken away. She convinced him that whoever left never came back; that they were given to people who treated them very badly and never feed them. Although Miss Figg is a lovely lady, just seemed very boring while she sat there and let lily do all the talking. Quite rude, lily thought.

They had escaped the single file to creep silently into a large but unnoticeable doorway that stretched to the ceiling. Surrounding it was dull sandy colored wallpaper with faint white specks splattered across the paint. A white skirting followed right the way round the room, stopping only to clear a doorway.

The two now hid in a space between a chest of drawers that stood two feet tall and the wall that separated them from the assembly. It was such an insignificant place that no one thought to look there. They stayed hidden for some time before there was a low growl; emanating from the children's stomachs.

Finally giving up, facing the fact that Tom would be leaving, they slipped quietly towards their bedroom where they hid beneath the covers faking a sickie as if that was why they missed the assembly. Once they were found by the nanny, their disappearance was dismissed as the cause was thought to be the food they were served. So, with a shrug of the shoulder the nanny let them off giving only a warning and a final statement, "he's leaving in the morning."

Lily and Tom both slept restless that night, dreaming of the stay they had together. Lily would get a phone call from her parents tomorrow and she would be told when she could go home. She was also very upset that she ignored her dinner and slept with her back to the majority of the room.

Tom on the other hand was refusing to pack that night, as the thought of leaving behind his one and only friend was distressing. What would Dumbledore want him to do? Tom vaguely remembered Dumbledore speaking to a snake-like figure, telling him that someone was to adopt him and he must follow. It was absurd that a snake-like figure would be adopted, let alone being talked too by such a great wizard. Tom just thought it a nightmare, and ignored it.

The next day came after hours of sleepless darkness. For both lily and tom, today was on the top of the worst days ever; they would both lose a new best friend.

Once again, they had been awakened by the artificial lighting coming from the so called windows. Tom suspected they were underground as they had to travel up many stairs to get to the outdoors; as well as the artificial lights in the windows. But he said nothing of it, as the others must be aware but don't really care.

Tom wanted to remain snuggled with his doll and hidden under his blankets, but the covers were pulled off him after awhile, once the room had gone a deafening silence. Standing above him, was the wrinkling stubby lady, and the nanny; both with frowns and glaring eyes.

"Today is the day you leave us Tom. The papers are signed and Ms Figg has organized a room and travel for you when you go to your new home. From there on you do as your told and don't speak unless you're spoken too. Got it?" The nanny said, matter-of-factly, trying to look happy for him, but turning the slim lips into a snarl-like smile. It was a horrible sight.

Grudgingly, Tom rose, changed from his grey-blue shirt and black boxers into his new suit that had been chosen for him. It smelled like mothballs. With a light blue tie, and a navy blue blazer matched to a pair of black pants and shiny black shoes, Tom looked as if he was headed for a funeral; even the face looked as if it was mourning, mourning the loss of a new friend.

He waited for lily to say something to him, something comforting, like 'make sure you call' or 'we'll keep in touch', but no she just ignored him, as if he had insulted her. Tom didn't like leaving without saying goodbye, so he stood behind her for a while, until she had said nothing; "bye lily. I'll miss you. Please don't be mad at me, I still wanna be your fr—"

He had been cut off by lily scoffing. _He still wanted to be her friend? _Ha! She laughed once. As if that's gonna happen. After staying her for about a week, she had no one to talk too, and now the one person she could converse naturally with, was ditching her. She wanted to cry.

A look of puppy dog eyes made Tom look away; he didn't want to see his newest friend upset. It made him feel guilty, as if it was his entire fault. Yet it was all that horrible stubby Figgie; as if she knew what Tom was like! She hadn't said a word to either of them, let alone a conversation. She was hopeless, and why did Dumbledore choose _her_? Out of all people that could be loveable and caring, it had to be _her_.

After that sad last encounter with Lily, Tom trudged back to the main hall where his ancient suitcase waited for him beside the stubby wrinkly ms figg. The nanny pretended to hug him, yet she had leaned in closer to say something only Tom would be able to hear. "Don't do any of that funny business"

She leaned away, looking as if she had said nothing, and with a drop of water, a 'sad' goodbye took place. It was all an act. Just to show the visitor that the place was not as bad as people on the streets had been saying.

Tom took the statement confusingly. What funny business? He had been perfectly normal as far as he was aware. Maybe it was finally talking to lily? Having someone to talk to? Oh well, he thought, she'll get over it soon enough. Maybe I'll be back here soon enough if I can just let more of this 'funny business' happen.

And with that, Ms Figg took his hand and led him out the big arched steel door. He tried not to look back that one last time, but just the thought of what lily said earlier, he turned and saw no one, except a wisp of silver. It looked something like a ghost; with a faint metallic blue outlining its features. It played over and over in his mind until he could think of one that could fit that description. Tom figured it out while he was travelling in the car, staring out at the hills and trees that passed swiftly. The thought was encouraging, but the look on the ghosts face seemed curious; as if what Tom was going to do from here on in would determine the lives of everyone. I suppose it would.


	3. The First Dream

**A/N: heh heh. sorry. Told you it would be up in a week// well i suppose my excuse could be... its been a long week? :) well sorry for taking so long, i had two versions of this story and it took me awhile to choose the way i wanted it to work. Mostly writers block but yea.... sorry! **

**BUT if you review,the next one may come up _alot_ quicker, i think i have an idea of the way i want Voldemort to go... he is gonna end up good. and if you want a bad guy, let me know and i'll see who i can get :)**

**so please read, and review!! love youu!  
**

**Disclaimer : there would be no way i would be sitting in my house writing about Harry Potter if Harry Potter was mine to begin with. We would be doing something much more imaginative :) and i dont own aladdin, as much as i want to....**

* * *

After debating what ways he could make those 'funny things' reoccur, they arrived in a little street located somewhere in London. Tom caught a glimpse of the street name, private? Something along those lines anyway.

They came to a narrow two story house; soft purple curtains draped the windows hiding the house's secrets. The shutters were faint purple-grey and outlined simple bay windows. A large white door stood tall in the centre of the house.

As all houses in the street, the garden was in a pristine state, not one blade of grass stuck into the path, not a single leaf stuck out at an abstract angle from the bushes, the flowers in full bloom.

Although all houses looked very similar, there were varying differences. Besides the numbers, the colours of the houses were different shades of cream, white and light brown. There was no pattern but each had its individuality. They were simple.

They stood there for a while, as Mrs Figg watched Tom's face and its reactions. Tom looked up and down the street, there were cars lining the curb and there were little kids playing outside a few doors down. He decided he wouldn't make anymore friends; not since Lily hurt his feelings, he would make others miserable.

Mrs Figg took him inside and showed him to his room, a simple room painted baby blue and a car bed in one corner. A dresser stood on one side with a white framed mirror and there was a door leading onto a balcony that was locked. Tom placed his bag down and followed Figgy to the kitchen. It was white and the benches were a cream colour. A small table sat in one corner with odd chairs. The window was opened as the fresh garden smell came from the backyard, which is accessed from the door beside the lounge room. She was making a sandwich, with what, Tom wasn't sure. He had to jump a few times to get onto one of the chairs that lined the kitchen bench, and sat there watching the short stumpy lady make him lunch.

"Here you go Tom, enjoy!" Mrs Figg said to Tom and left the kitchen. A confused Tom sat at the bench, waiting for her to come back and supervise his eating time; someone always watched him eat.

"Come on, I promise I didn't poison it" As Mrs Figg walked back into the kitchen Tom took the first bite.

"Ishisderishous!" Tom spoke through a mouthful of sandwich. "Pardon? You know Tom, it really isn't pleasant to talk with your mouth full" Mrs Figg replied with a stern look in her eyes but a small smile on the corner of her lips.

"I _said_ this is delicious!" Tom said exasperatedly, taking another chunk out of the small sandwich left.

She looked at Tom as if he was off his rocker, he was talking about a vegemite sandwich and personally, she hated the stuff.

"I'll be back in a moment Tom; I just have to go grab something from the Post box." She gave him a small smile and toddled off out the door. She was muttering something about child TV shows and dragons.

Tom sat there, taking one of the last bites left of his vegemite sandwich as Mrs Figg's words made him think of a show he once was told about. It had a small furry animal, he was picturing it in his mind; its tail was the length of a small car, and it had small black rings around its eyes. Two small white ears protruded from its head, pulled back. Its round face was too small for its spindly limbs, and its body was stretched in odd proportions.

This small monkey was dangling from a tree, hanging upside down like a bat. It was making a sound, sort of like a dog bark but much more musical. It was swaying on this branch, leaning towards the next tree. It was captivated by a similar sound about fifty meters away.

Tom heard this sound, clear as a bell. His eyes snapped open; sitting on the kitchen bench, leaning towards the front door where Mrs Figg stood talking to some old man, was the exact animal he had just been imagining. Tom was taken aback, he was just thinking of this animal in his mind, and yet, here it was sitting two meters away from him, completely unaware of Tom's existence.

It cocked its little head to one side, trying to listen to the conversation outside; it then gave a small squeak and leapt of the bench.

Tom was shocked; he had no idea what to do. He chased it outside, down to the letterbox, where Mrs Figg stood chatting away with an odd man in what looked to be a dressing gown of blue. He had a shortish beard of shiny silver and a pair of half moon glasses that were perched on his crooked nose. To Tom, he was ancient and looked slightly familiar.

He glanced at Tom, and stared deep into his deep blue eyes. It felt like he was searching through his soul, searching for a particular thing. Tom stared back, he was locked with this old mans look, it was frustrating but calming at the same time.

Before he could distract himself from the staring competition, the little furry monkey clambered up the leg of Mrs Figg. She couldn't see the poor animal but she could feel it; she let out a high pitched squeal and started running in circles yelling "Get it off me! What _is_ it?!"

The old man gave a quick glance at Tom, looking at him in a strange way, as if he knew why this had happened. He then ran off to help Mrs Figg, who by now had reached the street and started pulling off her cardigan and shoes while messing up her hair.

Tom stood, distracted by the animal; where had it come from? What did that old man know? Did this have anything to do with that _funny business_? It must be the funny business, thought Tom. And before he could ponder on that fact—

"Tom, get back in the house! Hurry!" Mrs Figg's voice echoed off the house and reverberated around Tom's ears. Tom stood, frozen on the sidewalk facing the street; two little children sat on a front lawn playing hand games. He had a mind to go over to them, but then Lily's face filled his head and he turned on the spot. Mrs Figg was rolling on the road while the old man was standing a few metres away petting the little monkey on his shoulder with great interest.

"Come on Tom, this way" The man with the monkey lead Tom back inside to the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of the bench. He pointed to the seat for Tom to sit and finish his lunch.

"My name is Albus, Tom. It's a pleasure to meet you after all this time" Poor Tom, not being able to put his finger on the familiarity of this character, asked, "what time?"

Albus chuckled and the lines around his eyes and mouth grew.

"Since the day I met you at the orphanage. Surely you don't remember, as I recall you were such a little child." Tom had no clue as to who this Albus fella was, but he definitely had seen something like him.

"I expect Arabella will have cleared herself up, I have matters to attend to at my school, look sharp Tom." And with that, Albus left the cream house and headed down the street till he disappeared around a corner.

* * *

That evening, after Mrs Figg had cleaned up and overseen Tom with some activities throughout the afternoon, dinner was dished up. A simple meal, with no mishaps or interruptions saw Tom and Mrs Figg at the small table sitting in silence. Once Tom had finished his vegetables and fish, he looked over at the small squat lady and asked "What will I be doing now?"

Mrs Figg glanced at him and smiled a gentle I-know-exactly-what-you're-thinking smile. "Well school is out for now, so you won't be going to school. I can introduce you to the children down the street; I think they got back from the hospital just last night. Or we can get you doing some chores for me; I'm getting old Tom, and need assistance."

Tom had a look of anger on his face at the mention of other children; therefore Mrs Figg suggested the chores and cleared the frown.

"I think I might start with the chores if you don't mind Mrs Figg, I don't think other kids like me much"

This was the moment that Tom decided he didn't want a friend. Besides Lily, and the hurt she made him feel, he had never had to deal with emotions. He didn't want to either; especially after the orphanage. At the orphanage, all the kids picked him out as the strange or weird one. He was never approached, except by Lily, and had never had a proper conversation. Tom was going to have a sad life, thought Mrs Figg. She would get him introduced to those two girls down the road. That might cheer him up and change his mind.

* * *

As Tom slept that night, in his new racing car bed and surrounded by his blue walls, a whisper of a man, similar to that of Albus, visited Tom while sleeping.

_Tom was st__anding in the middle of the hall at the orphanage once more, Lily was standing near him and the other children were opposite them. They seemed to be laughing at something, Tom had missed the joke but felt out of place. Lily was looking at him with a puzzled expression._

"_Is it true Tom?" she asked with an It-Cant-Be-True expression over her fragile face. _

_Tom, missing the conversation asked "Is what true?" with a confused look._

_Lily just shook her head and looked at her feet. Tom thought he saw a drop of water hit the tip of her toes. _

_Once again she looked up, a hurt expression made Tom cringe inwards. He couldn't have done this could he? It mustn't have been all that funny business? _

_One of the kids opposite them suddenly looked at Tom as if he was dirt on his shoes and said ' Course he isn't going to tell you Lily, He doesn't admit anything!" _

_Another child of a broad build spoke up, "Maybe we should just leave him s'not like he has any friends anyway. I mean, who would wanna be a freak's friend?"_

_That was when Lily spoke even louder than anyone, with a stubborn streak, she practically demanded "I want to be" in a forceful voice that anyone who wanted to cross her would never see the light of day again._

_The other children snickered at the statement and scoffed at her. They didn't understand that Lily was almost the same as Tom. Tom looked at Lily as she was glaring at the other kids; he saw her as a human, someone who would be there to__ protect him, stand up for him, be a friend for him. _

_No. Tom didn't want friends. He had decided that; but this feeling, this thing he had never felt before was different than he had expected. __Maybe if having a friend felt like this, I could make up with Lily? Tom wasn't sure what to make of the situation. So he looked at Lily once again and she had puppy eyes filled with water as she turned around and ran out of the room. Tom decided he didn't want Lily to have no friends, so he followed and found her in their little hidey hole that she hid them in last time he was here. She was crying and hugging her knees to her chest. Tom sat down beside her; not knowing what to do, he just sat and waited._

_A few minutes later a mumble came from Lily, "is it true, Tom?"_

_Once again, Tom felt confused and as the reaction of last time he asked, he rephrased the question. _

"_I'm not sure what you mean Lily, what don't you want to be true?" He put all the sincerity into his voice that he could muster and if must have convinced Lily because she looked up at him and said_

"_You didn't really leave because of me did you? All the other kids are saying you left because you didn't want to be my friend anymore. Is it true?" a hint of longing and desperation at the true filled her voice as she gazed expectantly at him._

_Tom wasn't sure what to say; He wanted to be friends the day he left but then after the hurtful things she said to him, or what she didn't say, he never wanted a friend again. What could he say? No it wasn't you, I just never had a friend before? Yes, it's true, you hurt me before I left and that's what did it? He couldn't hurt Lily more, so he tried to explain his situation._

"_Lily, I never had a friend before that day you asked me to sit next to you. I never felt things like that day, I felt happy and hopeful, I think. I never had someone speak to me; if they did it was in a manner of hurtfulness. I wanted someone I could talk to, someone I could count on to help me, someone to trust with my secrets and thoughts. But then the day I had to leave, and you didn't say anything, I thought my 'friend' was just another one of those things that never lasted. I decided then that if I ever wanted a friend again, it would be you and you only. I didn't want to meet any other kid because I knew they wouldn't understand. But from the day that I met you, I thought that I could finally have someone that would stay. Do you understand now? How it would have felt? How I didn't want anyone else? How important you really are to me now?"_

_Lily was watching Tom's expression, changing from hurt, to frowning, to longing, to a distant look and back to hurt. She took __a few moments to take in everything he said and replied_

"_I didn't understand why you left. I thought it was because you didn't want to be my friend. But then after what you said, it was my fault you left. I don't know what to do, everyone I try to be friends with leaves and I think __it's my entire fault. Tom, what do I do?" _

_Tom wasn't sure what to say. She blames herself that Tom left; not because he didn't want friends. They should be friends; they have been through much already. Maybe I could have a friend; even if my only friend is Lily._

"_Will you forgive me Lily? I didn't mean to make you cry. Can we be friends?"_

_They stared at each other, gazing at each other and Lily replied_

"_Yes, but I think I'm going home soon. You should come visit, aren't you staying with that Figgy lady?"_

"_Yea, why?"_

"_She is my neighbour, so you must be living near me!"_

_Lily stood up suddenly, surprised at this new information. Tom just looked puzzled._

"_What do you mean Lily? Aren't you staying here? I thought kids only got to leave if they get adopted?" Tom wasn't sure what was happening. His best friend can't be in a house near him, that's just too hopeful._

"_No, my mummy and daddy left me here while they visit my nanna with Tuney. She's my sister" she added the last bit proudly, to make sure Tom knew everything._

"_They're coming back soon to take me home and then we can play together because Mrs Figg lives just down the road from me and Tuney. We used to visit her and she would make really good sandwiches!"_

_Lily got all hyped up and was so happy that Tom would be her friend. She couldn't wait to get home to see him again. Tom was still shocked but was happy that it wasn't just a dream. It wasn't just hope. It wasn't just his imagination playing with him. _

_As they stepped out of the hidey hole, a voice called for Tom to get up and a white light shone on the place they were standing, blinding both into reality._

"Come on Tom, its almost 8 o clock! Time to get up!" Tom groaned. It was all a dream; the conversation, the realisation, the happiness, the hope? It can't have been; Lily wouldn't lie, would she? A lot of people lie, thought Tom, especially those I talk to. Maybe I can get Mrs Figg to take me for a walk down the street. I might find Lily.

Before Tom could get his hopes up more, Mrs Figg told him to change into some normal clothes and come down for breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was over, a quiet affair that left Tom sitting at the bench awaiting Mrs Figg's instructions for the day.

"Alright Tom," she started after a few more minutes, "Today, I think we should clean the garden, and the paths out the front, trim the hedges and water the flowers. It's a sunny day, so it should be nice to get outdoors after the orphanage. Does that sound okay?"

Tom just nodded. If he was lucky he might get a glimpse of the street, of Lily's house; if he was lucky. But, being Tom Riddle, he wasn't the luckiest person of the bunch.

They headed out into the front yard after Mrs Figg had cleared the kitchen, and Tom was handed a pair of gloves, a watering can with happy suns all over it, and a hat.

"Don't forget to put the hat on Tom, can't get you burnt now can we?" Mrs Figg walked past him and headed to the closest lot of flowers. He followed and asked what he was to do.

She told him to water the flowers and then pull out all the flowers that looked like they didn't fit. She showed him some weeds and let him know they were the ones that didn't belong.

Tom set to work for a few more hours, working up a sweat and stealing some of the water out of the can. If this was what he was doing for the rest of the holidays, and he didn't know how long that would be, he was going to die of boredom.

Mrs Figg had worked around the side of the house and past the front lawn, all the flowers looked in a pristine state, but then again, to Tom they looked just as they did when he arrived yesterday.

Tom sat down on the path, waiting for more instructions and pondered on the dream he had.

He decided he did want a friend. He liked the feelings of being whole, having someone to share everything with. He liked that Lily wanted to be friends with him too. He really hoped that she did live here, otherwise he will be hurt and everything that Lily did to him will be forgotten. Oh, how Tom wished.

* * *

The next few days passed with little adventure. Tom was stuck doing the garden, cleaning each room to a more pristine state, wiping over all shiny surfaces till he could see every detail on his face, and keeping his mind from wandering off to Lily and their friendship.

He had arrived at Mrs Figg's house on a Tuesday and almost a week had passed. Sunday arrived, with a grey covering and a dull wind. Warm and humid weather signalled a storm was on its way. Tom and Mrs Figg were in the den, Tom on a lounge reading 'Aladdin' and Mrs Figg sitting in her armchair knitting a pink scarf.

"Tom, would you like to go for a walk with me? We could get a look of the neighbourhood before that storm arrives."

Tom looked up from 'Aladdin', excitement filled his eyes as he nodded and placed the book unceremoniously on the little table beside him.

Mrs Figg chuckled at his enthusiasm, ignoring the earlier expression she saw that week. She didn't think he would want to come, but something must have changed his mind. It must have been all that boring housework, she thought; that's what has him excited.

They walked out the door, Mrs Figg pulling it shut behind her, and headed off down the street. They went the opposite way to the children down a few houses and Tom didn't notice where they were going. He was hoping that Lily would either see him or be outside waiting.

Mrs Figg had troubled keeping Tom beside her, he kept jogging ahead to look into the next front yard. Maybe he was looking for something to play with; or someone. Tom was watching each window he passed, not one front lawn went by unnoticed by him and every corner was gazed at for a short period of time before being tossed aside.

Mrs Figg was trying to explain to Tom that many of the residents had been on vacation, one of them having won the garden of the year prize, others visiting relatives. She didn't get far, as Tom wasn't really listening. But then when he heard the name 'Petunia' called out from somewhere up ahead, he cocked his head to the side and came to a stand still. Mrs Figg walked straight past him and kept heading off up the street and turned a corner. Tom then noticed that they had gone around the block and had almost reached home.

Once again he heard "Petunia! Lily! Inside! The storm is almost here!"

Tom's heart leapt into his throat as he recognised Lily's straight dark red hair facing a taller girl with short brown hair and a long face.

"Come on Tuney, give it back to me. I want to take it down before we have to get inside. Please Tuney!" Lily started jumping for what looked like a letter, and Tom watched with a frown on his face that the girl was teasing Lily and pulling faces.

"You want to send a letter to someone you don't even know lives there? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my life! Ha!"

Lily was still jumping for the letter, but all of a sudden a gust of wind picked it up and blew it high into the air.

"No! Tuney! Get it back!"

"I'm trying! Leave me alone!" Lily was attempting to use Petunia as a ladder; she was grabbing her arm and pulling it to get herself higher. It wasn't working.

Mrs Figg finally noticed that Tom hadn't followed her down the street and turned to call him. The letter reached the house that Tom stood in front of and blew towards him. With all his concentration, he waited till it got close enough and put his hand up and caught a folded piece of paper.

"Tom! Hurry up! The wind is picking up, the storm is almost here! Get inside, quick!" Mrs Figg's voice reached the girls and Lily stopped on the spot. She hadn't just heard Tom's name had she? No, he can't be near her that just wasn't possible.

Tom walked up to the girls, and went still in front of the red-head. She was frozen and wide-eyed. Her best and only friend stood before her, and holding the letter she wrote him; how is that possible?

"Lily?" Tom's voice was soft and full of uncertainty but curiosity drowned it. He had found her, his best friend. Maybe these holidays wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: i figured out how to add the lines :) took me awhile. Anyways, if you wanna see more of Tom and Lily, leave a review and i might be nice enough to bring out the next chapter soon!**


End file.
